


Womb for Hire

by haleyannie_96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Rumbelle is Hope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haleyannie_96/pseuds/haleyannie_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle is a struggling college student who lost her scholarship. She has no way of paying for her final year of college. When she becomes to lose all hope, she finds an ad for surrogate mothers. Meanwhile, Milah and Rumford Gold are a well do couple in New York that are living the so called perfect life. However, the are missing something they really want, a baby. Through poor circumstances Belle and the Golds meet. Soon, there lives became entangled and whole lot more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperate Souls

Present Day  
Rumford watched as Milah cleaned their penthouse apartment like a mad woman. He knew she was nervous, she would clean all her troubles away. "Milah, darling, the apartment is clean enough I will smell furniture polish for weeks." She looked up at her with her blue eyes full with desperation. "I know; I just want this to be perfect. We have work so hard. I'm so afraid." She tried not to cry. She knew she didn't have time to reapply her make up.  
She also had the struggling issue of being appearing weak. She knew she must stay strong at all costs. Rumford and Milah always had this in common, their inability to show weakness or vulnerability. This was why they worked and it is also why they had to started to come undone. The inability to have a baby weigh on the couple. The failure brought out their dark side and it was fueling the fire that engulf them on their worst nights. The wounds they thought were healing would only be continuously reopened to have salt pour onto to them. Rumford pulled her into his arms.  
"Milah, we are going to have this child and it be wonderful. We will truly be a happy family, I promise." He brushed her hair back. "Now, why don't you get changed we have guests coming." Milah looked up at her husband and smirked. "Guests, I thought it was going to be just Ms. French?" "I invited Regina, I want her to head all legal matters to have someone impersonal to be handling all legal matters. " Milah then immediately rolled her eyes. "I guess you’re right, but you know I don't like her."  
Rumford knew this of course. He figured it would be safer to bring another attorney in on this. He had heard horror stories where surrogate mothers would run off with other people babies. He wanted projection for his future child. Regina most days, he could trust. She was his intern straight out of law school. She was a cunning like a lioness, he needed that, he knew he was in great hands. Milah left his embrace and headed into their bedroom to change for company. He then had a moment to myself. He took a deep breath. He knew that he and Milah had their fair share of problems, but this baby would bring them together, united them through a common purpose. He just wanted his happily ever after. A man can hope, right?  
Two Months Earlier  
"What this can't be? I know the agreement I signed, but how could this not be giving a second thought?" A frazzle Belle French said into the phone. She then couldn't take it anymore let the tears stream down her cheeks. She thought somehow thought she could be the exception, not the rule. She knew this was a fight she couldn't win. She signed a contract. A contract stating that she would pass all classes and keep a B- average or higher.  
"Please you don't understand without my scholarship I can't attend the university and I won't be able to get my degree." She was pleading because her life depending on it. This degree was her golden ticket to a great life. Now it was being turned into ash right in front of her.  
"I'm sorry, Ms. French but your scholarship will no longer be funded to you and if you don't find other means to paid for education you will no longer be able to attend our university. I'm terribly sorry Ms. French. Have a pleasant day." The finical advisor spoke putting the nail into Belle’s coffin. Just like that her life was over. She was just a year away. So close, yet so far. She knew she should have studied harder but between 16 credit hours and a full time job at the campus library it got away from her. Math was never her best subject. Belle was always better at English which was her major and she had a business minor, mainly to keep her dad happy. She ended up failing business math. She ended up crying on a bench in central park.  
She then dials her best friend phone number. "Ruby I need to talk to you!" Belle sobbed into the phone. Ruby and Belle had been friends since the first grade. Belle had moved to a small town when she was six. She was born and lived in Australia into then. She was made fun because of her accent. Ruby stood her one day on the playground because kids were making fun of her accent. Although as years went on Belle's Aussie accent tended to come in waves, the friendship was stronger than ever, even though they were complete opposites.  
"What's up girl? " Ruby could tell something was troubling her friend.  
"I failed that Business Math class, and I lost my scholarship at NYU and I can't finish my last year and I don't know I'm going to do. My life is over!" Belle cried into the phone feeling truly hopeless.  
"Belle clam down, I'm sure we can figure this out. Did you talk to the finical aid department?"  
"Yeah, I did. There’s no way for me to get my scholarship back and even with the little aid I get I still owe seventy-five percent of the rest of the year. My college days are over." Belle said expecting her defeat.  
"I don't know about that, but you were the smartest person in our class you will think of something I know it Belle. Keep your chin up! Your life isn't over. It's simply taking a detour. Who knows maybe something great will happen. Keep me posting on what's going on and if worse comes too worse you can stay with me and granny back in Storybrooke. Bye Belle." Ruby clicked the phone. Belle talk with Ruby gave her the confidence she need. She just told herself her life was taking a detour.


	2. Do The Brave Thing and Bravery Will Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some set up on how Belle will Meet the Golds

One Month Earlier  
Belle walked from the 1950's theme diner with her Sandy D inspired look. Her feet were killing her and she didn't make what she needed in tips. She made her way back to her apartment. Once school ended she got an apartment with two other young woman trying to make their mark in the big apple. Her roommate Ashley wanted to break out in the fashion industry. She had a passion for designing and shoes. Then Belle’s other roommate Aurora was going to medical school she wanted to study the effects of sleep and beauty. Both of them were incredibility beautiful and had their lives together. Belle was grateful, to have roommates, but their life seemed together while she felt as she was on stage waiting to speak her lines then forgetting her purpose and direction.   
Belle hit an all-time low. She was depressed. Depressed to the point rocky road couldn't fix it. She need that sense of purpose back. She then decided to go on her computer. She wanted an escape. She usually searches for jobs. She came across an Ad for surrogate mothers. The agency was in downtown Manhattan. The agency was called the Stork. She read more what they were about and the moment they sucked her in. The would pay between 100,00-500,000 dollars not including medical fees and things need to life. They of course would help the mothers with money, but that was there pay check. Belle had found the light, she found her golden ticket.  
One Week Earlier  
Belle was working early from the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello?"  
"Hello, is this Belle French?"  
"Yes, this is she." Belle told the unfamiliar voice.  
"I'm Nova Peters from The Stork surrogate industry. I wanted to tell you past the health exam require for you to be a surrogate mother. I have a family that will would like to meet you and sees you as possible surrogate. Belle, would you be interested in meeting them?" Belle took a deep breath. This was actually happening. It was one thing to fill out an application but it was another when someone was actually interested.  
"Yes, I'm interested, can you give me details of when they would like to meet me?"  
"Well the couple names are Milah and Rumford Gold. They want to meet next Saturday in their apartment on the upper West Side. There address is 101 Stiltskin Rd apartment 20B. Is that something you could do?"  
"Yes, I will be able to make it." Nova and Belle made simple pleasantries and say their good byes. From that moment Belle knew her life would be forever changed. She loved children and always wanted a family of her own. She never would imagine she would have a baby for someone else. She then remembers what her mother always told her do the brave thing and bravery will follow.


	3. Names Hold Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The introduction between the Golds and Belle.

Present Day  
Belle took a subway to the upper west side of Manhattan. Her nerves were building in her stomach once she met this family it will become much more real. They would have a real and they would desperately want their child and it was all up to her to delivery it. She heard stories where it just wouldn't happen for some mothers. She knew she would have to carry this child or they would new future for her or this family. She walked to the building. There was a door man guarding the door.  
"I'm here to see Mr. and Mrs. Gold." Belle stated.  
"Of course, I will personal take you up to their apartment. Mr. Gold, ordered. " Belle and the door man rode the elevator up to the 20th floor. The longest ride of her life.  
They both walked the hundred feet to the door. Belle took a moment before she knocks on the door and began the step to her new life.

A moment later a woman with long black hair and ice blue eyes answer the door. She immediately wrapped her arms around Belle. This put Belle completely off guard. "I'm so glad you are here. I'm so happy to finally meet you Belle." She pulled away. Belle still didn't know who she was. "I'm Milah Gold, please come in we are all in the living room." Belle followed Milah into their living room. Their apartment was something like castle. The rooms were large and grand. The furniture was antique like and everything had its place. However, there wasn't a real homely feel. There seem to a cold mist over the home. She saw on the walls pictures of the couple. They look overly pose for and didn't like nature one bit. Milah motion her to sit on the couch. She saw two other pair of eyes on her.  
There was a woman about ten years older than she sitting beside her. She had short black hair and was wearing a tailor pant suit that meant complete business. She seemed very tightly manner, but Belle had a feeling she had some tenderness she didn't let the world see. Beside reading books, Belle had a talent for reading people.

A gentleman then extends his hand towards her. "I'm Rumford Gold Milah's husband." Belle moved her hand towards her. Rumford was average height and had a slender build and was unconventionally good looking. His hair was brown with a touch of gray and was longer than most men. He looked a bit older than his wife. Belle had to admit he was pretty cute but purely objective way. She couldn’t afford to become attracted to him. “Pleasure, Belle.” She said with a smile holding her hand a bit to long for comfort. He quickly releases his hand when it became apparent she wasn’t going to any time soon. He took his hand back with the slight reminder what it feels like when a woman welcomes his touch. He would constantly reassure himself that Milah would once again once they had the child she always wanted.  
The woman in the pant suit was the last to introduce herself. “I’m Regina Mills. I’m the Golds attorney. I am from the same law firm as gold but I want to assure Ms. French I will be a resource for you and the Golds in a strictly professional capacity.” She spoke very firmly. “Oh, come on, Gina as much as we are ready to sign contracts and such me and Rum just want this to be an informal meeting.” Regina made a face that she smelt rotting food when Milah called her Gina. Belle then made a mental note not to call Ms. Mills, Gina. “Alright then, I will let you get to it.” Regina took the moment to let them have her moment. 

“So please Belle tell us about yourself?” Milah stated being overly anxious to make a good impression. Milah presented herself as a person that needed to liked.  
“Well, I was born in Australia and grew up in a small town in Maine. I moved to New York about three years to attend university. I actually attend NYU on scholarship. I’m majoring in English and minor in business. I lived in the lower east side with my two friends Cindy and Aurora. I work at the university library. I guess there isn’t much as to tell unless you two have any questions.” Belle felt as she was being grilled. This wasn’t your basic job interview. This was do you like me and do you want me to carry your kid in belly for a sum of money.   
“We can hold off on question and answer proportion of this interview. Well, I’m forty-two years old I’m an attorney at Gold, Mills, & Nolan. We mainly deal with contracts for both the public and private sector. Everything from corporate takeovers and divorce cases. I grew up in Scotland but much like you I came to America to attend university. I attend Harvard for law.” Rumford gave her quite the straight forward introduction to himself. He handled himself with such a grace and smoothness that men of her age didn’t yet have and some men would never have. She could already tell when you had Rumford full and undivided attention it was like he was shining a light on you.

Milah then clear her throat. “Well, I’m thirty-three years old. I’m a fashion buyer for Ralph Lauren. I met Rumford actually by accident. My boss was having a meeting with him due to some issues with getting some of the earlier seasons clothes in departments stores due to contract issues. I walked into their meeting and I spill coffee all over him.” She then started to blush and smile as if she went back in time to their meet cute. “We dated for about year then we got married. It all happen kind of quickly. We have been married for five years,” She paused for a moment to look at to breathe him in, “he means the world to me. This baby won’t find a more devout couple for this child. We can’t bring him or her the traditional way so we really need your help, Belle.” Belle was awe of this couple. Milah statement reassure Belle this was the right to do. 

“Well, that’s why I’m here, you guys seem totally deserving of this child.” Belle spoke with complete confidence. “Great then, dearie, sign at the dotted line.” Rumford grab the contract from Regina. Belle then began reading it. The contract spoke of the terms and conditions. The agree to give her 500,000 dollars and to pay for all medical expenses, along with any personal, if needed. Then came the moment of truth. She carefully signed her name, just like that the Golds had her, at least it won’t be forever, or so she thought. Rumford grab the contract from her. “The deal has been struck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> This is my first fan fiction. Sorry for any sort of grammar issues. I'm a huge fan of once upon of time and Rumbelle. Please enjoy this story. Feel free to comment and kudos.


End file.
